Bad Blood
by Momoska
Summary: Anna wakes up in the magnificent Ice palace and realizes that something is terribly wrong. Soon she finds out that there is another Elsa, raven black predator who rules the world of snow and ice and wants to kill anyone who even thinks about touching her baby sister. Contains violence, (sort of) character death and (just a little bit) Elsanna. Rating M for violence.
1. Bad Blood

**Thank you to amazing Pixietira, who helped me by proofreading this and fixing all of the grammar errors! Please don't be confused because of my writing style in the middle; this fiction contains a same opening, then there is two different kinds of situations, but the ending is the same in both.**

* * *

It took a while from Anna to wake up from her restless dream. Her head was hurting and pounding so badly that she almost could hear it in her ears. The unpleasant clacking didn't ease that. Even though she was still half-asleep, the redhead raised her hands and massaged her forehead. Anna rub her eyes and lifted her weight on to her arms. She opened her sky-blue clouded eyes, and felt an unpleasant ache around her wrists. She wrinkled her forehead and tried to focus her gaze on to dark blue shackles; their clanging hurt her ears. The girl raised her eyes and let her gaze wander around her. She was lying on the slippery, icy floor and through it she saw a decorative, giant snowflake-pattern just a couple of centimeters under the ice. All around her were flawless, high snow-blue walls, and they leaned towards the sharp, detailed chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The high room was dark and very cold. Anna lift herself even more, but she felt that her arms trembled threateningly. She pushed herself into a sitting position and examined her chains more closely. They were really short, and even though they were clearly ice, they looked strong. The blanket that was on the redhead, slipped down from her shoulders and she turned around to grab it. Anna examined the room with her eyes once more, wrapping the blanket around her. It wasn't that warm; the poor girl was shivering, and her breath came out as white clouds. She swallowed and her throat was completely dry. She tried to wet her lips and drew breath so she could yell, but she froze when the room's high, thick doors opened. Anna's eyes widened with shock when her sister, half running, stepped in.

* * *

1\. Maybe I was just born evil

''They are coming! They're coming!'' Elsa gasped and stopped middle of the room. She closed the doors with one wave of her hand and then turned to look Anna. The redhead retreated when she saw her sister better. Her beautiful, icy blue dress was gone and in its place was a black dress glittering with silver, and covered with black feathers. Her gown was long and dark. She didn't have platinum blonde hair, but instead a black hairdo, shimmering with violet and more feathers pointed out among the hair. But the thing that Anna feared the most in her sister, were her eyes; they burned red like cinders in the dark room. The woman walked quickly to her little sister and licked her blood red lips.

''They're coming... but they won't get you'', Elsa whispered while kneeling in front of Anna. The redhead retreated more, but the chains partially prevented it. She gazed at her raven black sister, stunned. Elsa had a sly smirk on her face.

''E-Elsa?'' Anna asked, her voice trembling. Her blood red eyes focused again on the redhead and she couldn't help but notice the little raise of her eyebrow.

''Yes?'' Elsa asked, ''Don't be afraid, baby sister, I'll protect you.'' The raven black woman leaned closer and tried to catch Anna's chin with her long-nailed hand, but the girl prevented her intentions. A little wonder traveled through Elsa's face and she looked at the redhead with questions in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' she asked with a voice that set alarm bells to ring inside Anna's head.

''Who are you?'' Anna's voice shattered when she asked the question. Elsa stared at her a little while, then bursted into laughter.

''Anna, stop that nonsense," she said, ''This is serious. They are coming to get you.''

''Who?'' Anna asked, and her voice raised couple of octaves too high. Elsa smirked and she stoop up, turning her back to her sister.

''Guards of Arendelle, men of Duke of Weselton, Hans... All of them who I left behind," the raven black woman answered, and Anna saw that she was smiling, ''I see that they clearly didn't like my little trick.''

''Your trick?'' Anna repeated, confused. She heard the voices from far away, but they were too muffled so she could hear their words.

''Yes... It wasn't enough that I cursed the whole land into an eternal winter, but I also took their next queen...'', Elsa stated shrugging her shoulder and turned her head to look at Anna over it. Her smirk grew wider when the redhead looked afraid at her.

''You...? You kidnapped me?'' Anna shouted. Her memories came back in one flash. Elsa had revealed her powers in front of all of Arendelle at her coronation party. When she was trying to escape, guards had stopped her and she had to defend herself with icy spikes. The Duke of Weselton had named Elsa as a witch and a monster. Anna remembered that she had run after her sister, but then she had gotten lost in the woods and wandered around there in the middle of the night, calling Elsa and watching the snow that was piling up. The last memories were fuzzy, but Anna had no trouble deducing them. Elsa kneeled again in front of her sister and looked at her with her burning eyes.

''I didn't want to leave you there, Anna...'', the raven black woman said quietly, ''I love you.'' Anna turned her sky blue eyes on her sister and swallowed.

''And you show it like this?'' she snarled and the snow queen blinked confused, ''You kidnap me, take me to some ice cave, and chain me to the wall? This is how you love your sister? What has happened to you, Elsa? You're... different.'' Perfect blankness spread over Elsa's face, which made Anna even more afraid. Despite having a little bit of courage, she felt herself helpless under the burning eyes, and chained on the cold floor in her ball gown. The redhead pressed herself even further down the wall; Elsa closed her eyes.

''This is who I really am." Elsa's voice was murdering cold and Anna heard herself yelping, ''All those years, when I had to hide my powers and emotions... This is who I was underneath during them. Anna, I did it all because of you. I can't believe that you can still be this blind.'' Elsa stood up and looked down at Anna. The redhead didn't want to answer, not now when those flaming eyes were staring at her.

''Okay, maybe this wasn't the best solution... But I didn't want to scare you and make you go away'', Elsa continued with a much calmer voice, ''And I'll admit, I should not have to kidnap you, but I wanted you... I needed you with me. I love you, Anna.'' The redhead turned to look at the door at the same time as the raven black queen when she heard a loud crack. War cries and voices rolled inside the ice palace somewhere from downstairs.

''I won't let them take you'', Elsa said and raised her hands. A giant ice wall rose up in front of Anna, forming a little secret room around her. Another wave of her hand and the chains were gone. Anna was free to stand up. She peeked out from a little hole that Elsa had left on the ice wall. Her big sister looked directly at her and the flames burned in her eyes.

''I won't let them take you...'', big sister whispered, and turned towards the doors. After a couple of seconds the doors were kicked down and the guards of Arendelle rushed in.

''Queen Elsa...!'' Hans, leading the group, shouted just before he had to dodge an icy projectile. The laughter of the raven black queen echoed in the air and shivers ran down Anna's back.

''Did you bring the whole kingdom with you, Hans? Great, now I can slay you all at once!'' Elsa shouted and a new icebeam pushed a couple of men down the stairs.

''Queen Elsa, we are not here to fight...!'' Hans shouted, but Elsa interrupted him again:

''I know what you want, and you won't get it! Anna is mine!'' New screams tortured Anna's ears as she watched the fight, powerless. The guards held their fire down and they tried to scare Elsa by pointing at her with their crossbows. It didn't help at all, because Elsa shot everyone mercilessly with her ice magic. Hans dodged the ice and the men of Weselton tried to keep up with him, but the guards of Arendelle were too confused to attack or duck. Elsa's laughter sliced through the air every time her ice projectile sent someone down to his doom. There were many men, but Elsa didn't have any problems taking care of them.

''Shoot!'' Hans shouted, and the guards looked at him doubtfully. ''She will kill you, if you don't shoot!'' Finally the crossbows had something to do, and Anna gasped when the first arrow flew through the air towards her sister. Elsa managed to block it with her ice. Instead of being shocked her smirk grew wider, and Anna saw that she licked her lips.

''You wanna dance? This is what you wanted, right?!'' Elsa howled and a new icebeam beat the guards. Icy spikes -over two meters long- grew from the floor with the speed of light, and Anna threw herself away from her peeking hole. Blood painted the icy ground and Elsa's laugh echoed on the high walls. The redhead slowly sat down against the wall and buried her face in her hands, rocking herself side to side trying to sooth herself. This couldn't be real... Anna's own sister had killed the guards, her own citizens, like nothing. She heard more voices, and more spikes plunged through the floor. A new death scream ripped through her mind. Anna covered her ears and tried not to listen, but she was too close. Men were shooting Elsa and Elsa fought back. Anna wasn't sure what to think, so she started to hum. She hummed a very familiar lullaby, covering her ears, closing her eyes, rocking herself from side to side and crying. Crash. Screams. Claps. Anna tried to shut herself out from the world and her burning fear was choking her. The darkness took over her mind and there was only emptiness.

Anna opened her eyes when light flowed into her sight. She raised her eyes -surprised- and took her hands away from her ears. The girl's cheeks were covered with tears and she wanted to scream, but there was no voice in her throat. Elsa stood in front of her, panting and holding her rib. She bled from several places and blood dripped in front of Anna when her big sister kneeled down. She drew a breath, trembling, and looked directly into her sister's tear-filled eyes. For the first time the redhead saw a friendly smile on her sister's lips, even though those blood red eyes were staring at her.

''It's over...'', Elsa said with difficulty, ''They won't come in here again.'' Anna swallowed and pressed herself against the wall, as far away as possible. She looked over the raven black woman's shoulder and she wanted to vomit. The floor was covered with dark black blood, bodies were hanging onto the ice spikes and one of the walls was open, leading straight to a fall of certain death. Anna didn't want to know how many were pushed down from the ice palace. Elsa bit her lip, whined, and collapsed down on to the floor. Anna looked her with eyes full of fear. She looked down on her sister, who was badly damaged and probably dying; she looked down on her sister, who had just killed many innocent men because of her. Anna didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away, but then she would leave her sister to die, her only sister... But Elsa was changed, she wasn't the same Elsa as she used to be... She had killed the guards without hesitating, the guards who only wanted to take Anna home. Elsa gritted her teeth and held her rib which was causing the blood pond under her to grow. Feathers of her dress fell on to the ground one by one. The woman raised her desperate look to Anna, who saw fear, sadness... and love in her sister's eyes. The redhead inhaled slowly.

''We can finally be together...'', Elsa whispered weakly, ''...after all those years, I'm finally ready to open the door for you... Anna...'' The readhead close her eyes and shook her head, but still she crawled to her sister and lifted her upper body on to her lap. Elsa was coughing and blood dribbled onto her lips.

''I can't leave you to die...'', Anna whined, ''You're my only sister...'' Elsa swallowed painfully and looked up to her sister. Instead of her burning eyes there was her own dark blue, teary eyes full of love. She smiled and touched her sister's face with her bloody hand.

''I love you...'', Elsa managed to whisper before her hand jerked once and her body turned motionless. The redhead stared and her eyes widened.

''Elsa?'' she called, ''Elsa! ELSA!'' No answer. The raven black queen had closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

2\. I'll attack without a warning sign

''Anna!'' Elsa yelled and let her eyes full of panic wander around in the room. When she noticed her sister, she let out a sigh of relief and the woman stumbled to her.

''Elsa!'' Anna's voice was also relieved, ''W-What is happening? Where are we?'' Elsa kneeled down next to Anna and examined her chains, concerned. The woman glanced behind her and ran back to the door to shut it. Anna crinkled her forehead; Elsa never shut doors with her hands, she normally made it with just one wave of her hand. The platinum blonde woman ran back to Anna.

''Oh, Anna... I'm so glad that I found you'', she was panting and touched her sister's cheeks with her hands, giving her a quick kiss, ''But we have to hurry. We have to get out of here!''

''What's wrong, Elsa?'' Anna asked nervously. She saw a burning panic in her big sister's eyes and it made her restless. The woman grabbed her chains and tried to pull them off the wall, but it was clearly useless. Anna looked puzzled at her sister. The chains were solid ice; why didn't Elsa just make them go away? The redhead had assumed that it was Elsa who had chained her, even though she didn't know the reason yet.

''Elsa?'' Anna asked and the Queen glanced at her with nervous eyes, but continued trying to remove the chains. She took them in her hands and slammed them against the floor, but they remained unbroken.

''Elsa!'' Anna called to her with a more demanding voice.

''What?'' Elsa answered angrily, ''Help me! We have to break these!''

''What is this all about?'' the redhead asked, ''Why don't you just conjure them away? Why did you shut the door by yourself? Where are we, Elsa? What is happening?''

''IT is coming!'' the Queen answered and panic broke her voice. Anna blinked confused.

''It?'' she repeated and jumped when she heard a voice from the door:

''Not 'it', but 'she'.''

The redhead turned to look in the same direction as her big sister. At the same time her eyes were filled with shock and confusion. There was another Elsa standing near the door. The redhead's big sister stiffened and she stood up, walking in front of Anna to protect her. Anna saw another Elsa through her big sister's legs. Her ice dress was not glittering and blue as ice, but it was full of silvery gemstones and black feathers. There was no platinum blond hair, but a hairdo black as coal and among hairs were more raven black feathers. The most terrifying feature in this new Elsa were her eyes; their look was cold as ice, but they burned red like cinders. Elsa took one step closer to her black reflection.

''I won't let you to hurt Anna'', she said and black Elsa smirked with her blood red lips.

''Don't worry, I won't touch her...'', she stated while licking her lips, ''...at least not before I've taken care of you!'' Icy dark projectiles catapulted towards Elsa, and Anna yelled the warning, but her big sister was faster. The Queen managed to dodge as she shot her own icy beam against her black image.

"Elsa... Who is that?" Anna asked. Her big sister kept her eyes on the raven black queen, but her fiery eyes turned to look at the redhead.

"You should be able to recognice me..." darker Elsa stated with a murdering icy voice, "I'm your big sister."

"Don't listen to her, Anna! She is just... I don't know what she is, but she is not me!" Elsa shouted as she fired a new icy beam. Raven black Elsa blocked it with her own dark ice and struck so close to Arendelle's queen that Elsa stumbled and fell. Anna yelped, but fell silent when the raven black woman walked near her.

"Oh yes, I'm your dear big sister... as soon as I take care of that... copy of mine." Her narrow tongue licked her blood red lips quickly, and her eyes-burning like cinders-turned hungrily towards Elsa. The Queen tried to stumble back on to her feet, when suddenly, an icy beam hit her in the ribs.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted in terror, when Elsa's cry sliced through the air. Blood dribbled on to the icy floor and the black queen approached Elsa with the steps of a predator. Her walk was sedate and exact, and she didn't lose eye-contact with her helpless prey.

"I thought that beating you would be much harder... After all, you've copied so much of my other features," raven black Elsa said with venomous words, "but this was a lot easier than I expected. When you are gone, Arendelle will face an eternal winter, and I'll take my sister."

"I'm not your sister!" Anna screamed with a voice full of fear. "Don't touch Elsa you monster!" Raven black Elsa turned around to look at the redhead, who whined fearfully under the burning look of her blood red eyes. Elsa, who was lying on the ground, finally got a chance to attack. She waved her hand, and an icy beam struck directly on raven black Elsa's chest. Arendelle's queen now had time to get up on to her feet. Blood dripped on her dress, and the woman's stance was bent, and her face was distorted by pain. But she still held up her hand - ready for a battle.

"I... won't allow you... to touch my sister," Elsa snarled when her black enemy stood up. The raven black queen shook her head and started to laugh like a maniac. Shivers ran down Anna's back. The redhead couldn't help but notice that the raven black queen was undamaged after Elsa's attack. Anna realized that her sister didn't want to hurt her evil twin; Elsa didn't want to hurt anybody. The redhead shook her head. Her sister had to attack with the full extent of her power, or else she could die...

''Your attack was barely half of what I used on you!'' the raven black queen growled and in her face there was an uncomfortably pleased smirk, ''If you're not gonna fight with the full extent of your powers, you can jump off from my palace right now!'' Anna's face was filled with understanding. She examined her chains and realized that maybe Elsa couldn't control them because they weren't _her_ ice. If the palace was the creation of the raven black queen, maybe Elsa's magic had no authority in here. The redhead swallowed; their situation was even more hopeless. Elsa attacked again, using more power this time, but raven black Elsa blocked it. She answered with her own dark ice, and even though the Queen of Arendelle managed to duck, icy blades still managed to mangle her arm.

''Elsa!'' Anna shouted with a desperate voice, ''Fight!'' The platinum blonde woman attacked again with more ice beams. The two fighters circeled around each other, and the raven black queen licked her lips like a predator. She smelled the blood of Elsa and it made her attacks even stronger. Anna looked terrified as icy projectiles flew through the air, sharp icy spikes plunged through the floor so near Elsa that Anna had to almost close her eyes. The Queen managed to struggle, but black Elsa's attacks were violent, merciless and powerful. Elsa was loosing her blood and her breath was heavy.

''Elsa!'' Anna yelled again, as her sister dodged one attack. Raven black Elsa laughed and she saw distress blinking in her opponent's eyes.

''Don't you see? You can't even protect yourself, so how you could protect your baby sister?'' raven black Elsa asked, ''Everything is gonna be easier, if you just let me kill you. I promise, I'll make it quick and painless.''

''Never! No matter what happens, I won't let you get Anna!'' Elsa answered. It was clear though that her attacks were not powerful or fast enough to match the raven black queen's attacks. The Queen of Arendelle squeezed her side and glanced to Anna over her shoulder. The redhead saw a suffering, but firm look in her sister's dark blue eyes.

''Forgive me, Anna...'', Elsa whispered, ''I love you.'' Anna opened her mouth to scream her sister's name. The snow queen started to run. She slammed into her black twin who had not expected so direct of an attack. Elsa managed to pull the raven black queen to the ground, and they both rolled once before the queen of Arendelle gripped the raven black dress and flung dark Elsa down from the balcony. Anna inhaled.

''ELSA!'' her scream pierced through her sister's heart, when raven black Elsa's fingers wrapped around her arm and she fell down to her death. Silently, both black and white queen disappeared into fog that covered the bottom of a gorge full of icy blades.

* * *

''ELSA!''

Anna sat up in bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes and panted terrified, looking around her with fearful eyes. She was back in Arendelle, in her familiar room, and the northern lights were dancing on night sky with a full moon. Anna jumped violently, when someone touched her arm carefully.

''Anna...?'' Elsa's concerned voice whispered. The redhead looked in to her big sister's dark blue eyes, before she wrapped her hands around her sister and started to cry. Tears covered Anna's cheeks and her sobbing filled the room. Elsa was confused first, but then she pulled her sister near her and started to stroke her hair and back.

''Hush, my dear... Calm down, my love, everything is all right...'', Elsa kept whispering into Anna's ear, when suddenly Anna pushed her sister at arm's length from her and looked into her confused eyes.

''No, everything is not okay!'' Anna said angrily and her voice trembled strongly, ''I saw... when you died..! You died! YOU-''

''Anna! It was only a nightmare!'' Elsa shouted and caught her sister's wrists, looking at her strictly, ''I'm not dead! Look, here I am, I'm alive and untouched.'' Anna looked-first not believing as she gazed at her sister with no words. Then tears started to fall on her cheeks again, and she swallowed, lowering her eyes. Elsa let go of her wrists and pulled her closer so Anna could hear her big sister's heartbeat, and the Queen stroked her back calmly.

''Everything is all right'', Elsa whispered, ''You're safe.'' Finally Anna realized that everything had been only a dream. She let out a deep sigh and started to cry again, only this time because of relief. She wrapped her hands around her sister and pulled her as close as possible.

''Oh, Elsa... It was awful...'', she breathed among her sobs, ''I saw a dream... about you... you died and then... the dark Elsa...''

''Dark Elsa?'' The Queen of Arendelle looked down on her sister with puzzled eyes.

''Yes...'', Anna swallowed, ''There was this dark Elsa in my dream. She was like you, but her outfit was black and her hair was black... and she had burning eyes.'' Elsa laughed.

''Oh Anna...'', she whispered gently.

''It was scary!'' Anna shouted, ''She killed people! She killed you!'' Elsa gave a tender kiss on her sister's tearful cheek.

''Anna... You know that I would never do something like that'', she answered, ''It was only a bad dream. There is no such thing as dark Elsa.'' Anna squeezed Elsa more.

''I know... but...'', she started.

''No 'buts'!'' Elsa interrupted, ''Dark Elsa doesn't exist. You are now here, in Arendelle, in the world of living people. You're safe. You're okay, and I'm okay too. Nothing bad happened.'' Anna swallowed and let out a sigh of relief. Elsa's gentle words finally made her believe that dark Elsa wasn't real.

''It was only a dream...'', Anna whispered and Elsa nodded.

''It was'', she answered, ''You don't have anything to fear.'' The Queen kissed her sister's cheek once more before Anna kissed her lips. They hugged each other one more time, before Elsa covered Anna with a blanket and pulled her younger sister close to herself.

''I don't know if I dare to fall asleep again...'', the redhead whispered weakly and Elsa laughed.

''Don't be afraid. What ever you're going see in your dreams, you can trust in me. I'm right here'', she said and kissed her little sister's forehead. Anna smiled and touched her big sister's cheek gently.

''Thank you'', she whispered and rubbed her face against Elsa's chest, ''I love you.''

''I love you too'', the Queen answered and placed her chin on Anna's head. Anna listened as her big sister fell asleep and she dared to go back to the kingdom of dreams, listening the calming beat of the real Queen of Arendelle's heart.


	2. They say that I must learn to kill

Anna felt like those dark, tall walls could collapse on her at any minute, when she stood in the middle of the hallway, looking fearfully around her. She quivered, when the stunning coldness hit her and snowflakes danced through the air, landing on her clothes. The tall windows didn't gave any shine of light, the scenery behind them was empty and pitch-black. However, Anna knew the place; she was standing in the second floor of her home castle, just in the corner of Elsa's room. The hand-painted, white door of bigsister's was wide open and a freezing north wind was flying towards Anna, increasing it's power on every minute. The bright red light was coming from Elsa's room and menacing frost was creeping towards the redhead. Anna took a deep breath and walked to the door, peeking carefully inside. Elsa was sitting on her bed, which was the only furniture in the whole room, and she stared out from the window. There was still only darkness outside. Red and violet ice covered the whole room from the floor to the ceiling and a new flurry whipped on Anna's face. She covered her face with her hands and took a step forward.

''Elsa?'' Anna called, but the bigsister didn't move at all. The wind didn't moved her hair, but the redhead saw Elsa hugging her legs and rocking herself from side to side, whispering something at the same time.

''Elsa!'' Anna called again and she walked around the bed just so she could see her sister's face. Elsa stared at the window with empty eyes and murmured with a low voice:

''Get it together... Control it! Don't feel, conceal, don't feel...'' Anna rubbed her hands together. The temperature was far below of the freezing point, so she reached out to touch gently Elsa's shoulder. It was the moment when the Queen flinched, her eyes widened with fear and sharp icespikes plunged from the ground to protect her. Anna would have been hit by one of them, if she didn't jump away on time.

''Elsa!'' the redhead shouted, the fear colored her voice, ''Elsa, what is wrong? Tell me! What is happening in here?'' The Queen didn't hear. She was hugging her legs again, but her eyes were still wide open and she was staring at something unspeakably terrifying but Anna couldn't see it.

''Conceal... Conceal... Conceal...'', platinum blond repeated and her voice was mixed into the howling of the wind. Anna frowned nervously and she felt how her muscles stiffened in the freezing air. Her breath came out as white clouds and she could feel how temperature dropped again. She looked at the icespikes, that were protecting Elsa, but she didn't want them to stop her. The redhead climbed on Elsa's bed and jumped over the spikes, sitting next to her sister. She placed her hands on both of Elsa's shoulders, but as her surprise the Queen curled up even more and a terrifying howl came out from her mouth. Elsa was holding her head and stared at the floor.

''Don't feel! Don't feel! Don't feel!'' she screamed at the top of her lungs and Anna heard how her sister's panicky voice was covered with absolute terror.

''Elsa!'' Anna cried with desperate voice, ''What's wrong with you?'' She shaked her sister maybe a little too roughly, but the Queen's condition didn't get any better - it took a step towards worse. Suddenly the woman curved her spine, threw her head back and screamed like someone who had her heart pierced. Anna released her sister quickly and Elsa collapsed on the ground unconscious. The icespikes never disappeared, the wind never stopped howling but the new sleet started to crawl over the old frost. Anna looked at her sister, who was laying down on the ground with her big, blank eyes staring at the emptyness.

''E-Elsa?'' Anna asked fearfully and she jumped down on the bed. She lifted her sister's upper body on her lap and watched her pale face, ''Elsa! Oh no... oh no, no...'' The redhead pressed her ear on Elsa's chest and she gasped. She couldn't hear the Queen's heartbeat.

''No, no, no...'', Anna was praying and tears spring from her eyes, ''This makes no sense!'' The redhead nuzzled her face against her sister, when suddenly she felt her moving. The wind was fading away and the spiraling snowflakes stopped in the mid-air, when Anna raised her tear-covered face. Elsa lifted her head and blinked her sea-blue eyes.

''A-Anna...'', she called with a weak voice.

''Elsa? Are you okay?'' the redhead asked, trying to get an eyecontact with her sister. When their eyes finally met, Elsa sat up. Anna winced and gasped; her bigsister's eyes were cold like an eternal winter when she stared at her little sister.

''What are you doing in here?''

Anna was scared by a steelcold rage that shine through Elsa's voice, ''I said that I don't want you anywhere near me. I said stay away from me. Is that somehow hard to understand?'' Anna couldn't do more than just stare at her sister, who was still waiting the answer from her wordless little sister. Elsa broke the silence first.

''I ordered you to stay away!'' Elsa shouted and leaned towards her sister so quickly that Anna fell on to her back, ''I hate you! Why would mama and papa ever even think about taking care of you, when no-one clearly doesn't give a shit about you? I wish you were DEAD!'' The icy spikes plunged from the ground around Anna and the girl yelped painfully, even if the plades didn't break her skin; Elsa's words pierced her heart.

''Bu-but Elsa, I- I just wanted... I th-though you were i-in danger...'', Anna couldn't speak properly, her stuttering turned soon into a desperate sobbing. Elsa stood up and leaned threateningly on her sister, staring at her with her cold, burning eyes and her hand squeezed into a fist.

''I don't need you, NOBODY needs you!'' the Queen howled furiously, ''I just ordered you to stay away, and you couldn't even do that!''

''E-Elsa...'', Anna sniffed.

''Don't use my name! You don't have rights to use my name, I'm the Queen Elsa for you!'' Elsa shouted and Anna crawled away from her sister, who raised both of her arms towards her, ''I warned you, Anna, and I'm not gonna give you a second chance... I'll finish you with my own bare hands!''

''E-Elsa, no!'' Anna yelped and stumbled on her feet, ''I- I'm your sister..! What's wrong with you?''

''Mama and Papa doesn't care about you, Anna. I don't have a sister'', Elsa's words were slow and venomous, ''I'll kill you, and you'll never bother anyone ever again.'' Elsa licked her lips quickly and left out a horrifying roar. Anna took a step back, when her sister's slitted eyes suddenly expanded. They transformed into a burning red, hot cinders in the matter of seconds and they shined through the dark room. Black streams snaked across the pale skin, staining Elsa's platinum blonde with a black and violet. Icy blue dress were licked by a pitch-black magic river that glimmered with silver and violet. With a strong swishing the raven black feathers sticked on Elsa's arms, chest and hair, the rest of them flailing to the ground. Anna's eyes widened with shock, when Elsa's long, violet gown landed on the ground and she licked her bloody red lips with her pink tongue. The redhead easily spotted the predatory teeth in her sister's mouth.

''You'', Anna whispered and the raven black Queen snorted.

''Who you were expecting?'' she mocked, ''You sister, apparently?'' She waved her hand and suddenly air started to move again. The gust of wind pulled Anna's braids and dress, she had to cover her eyes with her hand when snowflakes teared her skin. Suddenly she lost all air from her lungs and she flied across the room, when Elsa's violet icestatue hit her in the ribs. Anna smashed into the floor and she tasted the blood. She spat the blood from her mouth, she was bitten her tongue during the contact with a floor. Anna stumbled on her feet as quickly as she could. The raven black Elsa let out a mocking laughter.

''I'm gonna kill you...'', she stated while shrugging her shoulders, ''...but I'm gonna take everything out of it.'' The Queen waved her hand, but this time Anna managed to dodge the sharp spike plunging from the floor. The girl turned quickly and ran out from the door. She started running away along the hallway, but everything was pitch-black and she heard the raven black Queen coming after her.

''Not so fast, sweetheart!'' Elsa shouted and black ice covered the whole floor. Anna slipped and she lost her balance, impacting painfully with the frost. But before she had time to recover from the impact, Elsa placed her foot on her chest. Anna raised her fearfully eyes and met those horrible burning cinders, which stare was cold and merciless.

''Oh, such a grim face...'', the raven black Queen stated, just acting her compassionate voice, ''But don't be afraid. Or rather... Hmm, I can't think anything that could ease your pain. Because, let's face it, the pain is only the beginning.'' The long icespike materialized in Elsa's hand and she striked it straight through Anna's shoulder. The girl swung her head to side and she screamed with agony, when her blood was spilled on her and her clothes. She bit her lip. Burning pain spreaded from her shoulder to all over her body and every little move just make it worse. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she screamed again, when Elsa turned the spike in her wound.

''Why are you doing this?'' Anna wailed through her cry with weary voice, ''What I ever did to you?''

''You never recognized me as your sister'', Elsa answered and Anna raised her eyes to her. Raven black Queen had rather serious expression on her face and she stared at the blood while licking her lips.

''...you're not my sister'', Anna was surprised how cold her own voice was. Her eyes were so full of hatred that even the raven black Elsa had to take it seriously. For a moment they were just staring at each other, before Anna inhaled and spat on the Queen's face. Instead of getting mad, Elsa just smiled wickedly and wiped her face.

''You should have heard how your sister begged for mercy, when I told her that I'm gonna kill you first'', she whispered with poisonous voice, ''In fact, I think you would wanna see her before your death.'' The Queen waved her hands and suddenly icy blue Snow Queen appeared with a gust of wind circeling her. Elsa looked so confused and her face was covered with tears. She looked around fearfully, until she saw her wounded sister.

''Anna!'' Elsa screamed panickly and lunged herself towards the redhear, when suddenly a violet ice chains snapped around her wrists and locked her into place.

''Aa, aa, no, no, mustn't touch'', raven black Elsa said laughing and the Snow Queen yelped, ''I invited you to here only to watch. Your turn is next.''

''Anna!'' Elsa shouted and the redhead tried to stood up, but she had to give up when the pain increased in her shoulder. Snow Queen lifted her eyes heavy with suffering and looked at her raven black image.

''I beg you... Do not hurt Anna! I'll do anything you want, if you let her go!'' she prayed, but the only thing she got was an evil laugh.

''You have nothing to give for me!'' the raven black Queen shouted, ''I can kill you whenever I want and the kingdom is already mine. I just want to see you been crushed by pain and agony before I'll snap your pretty neck!''

''You'll never hurt Elsa!'' Anna screamed and she kicked the black reflection. The raven black Elsa yelped while she lost her balance and when she fell, she teared the ice spike away from Anna's shoulder. The girl gritted her teeth and stood up, running towards the real Elsa with tears streaming down her cheeks. She tumbled towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

''Oh, Elsa...'', Anna sobbed against the woman's shoulder, when she suddenly heard a roar behind her. The redhead managed only to turn around, when a dark violet icy rime slinged towards her on the floor. It stopped right before the sisters and it formed a big ice spike, almost two meters long. It would have been piercing through Anna's heart, if Elsa didn't pushed her sister aside in the last second. Anna searched her balance on slippery floor, but she eventually lost it and fell. She raised her head immediately, trying not to care about the pulsating pain on the back of her head. She heard a scary grunt and Elsa's blood springed onto the ground.

''Elsa!'' Anna screamed. The blood spilled on her clothes, when she stood up and hurried to the Snow Queen. Icy, bloody spike had been impaled Anna's bigsister's chest and she was left on hanging couple inches above the ground, gritting her teeth with painfully expression. Anna screamed her bigsister's name and agony broke her heart, when she looked at her sister's tearful eyes.

''What a shame...'', the raven black Elsa's freezing voice whispered right next to the Anna's ear and she felt an icy breath on her skin, making the shivers run along her spine, ''I would have so liked to see her broken cry.'' The redhead winced when she felt the raven black Queen's hand on her back.

''But everyone have to meet their destiny'', the woman's voice was just a breeze, ''Goodbye, Anna.'' The redhead opened her mouth to a silent scream when slashing, freezing pain impaled her heart.

* * *

Anna jumped violently, when she waved her arms into the air. She tried weakly to grap on bed sheets, but she couldn't hold her fingers around it and she fell onto the ground. Anna grunted painfully and clinged on her blanket like it could save her from something bad. The redhead breathed so quickly that she almost passed out. She heard someone's moving on the bed and Elsa's face appeared into her horizon.

''Anna!'' the bigsister shouted and reached down, grapping her sister and pulling her back up again, ''What's wrong? Are you hurt?'' Elsa's concerned voice finally woke Anna up and she castd a fearful look on her sister. The Queen tilted her head questioningly. Tears were streaming down on Anna's face and Elsa leaned forward to wipe them away.

''Did you scared that much?'' Elsa asked wondering, ''You have nothing to fear, you just fell from the bed...''

''I saw her again'', Anna's voice trembled so much that she had to repeat her sentence. Elsa raised her eyebrows with surprise.

''Her?'' she asked and Anna nodded. She let go from the blanket and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, nuzzling her wet face against Elsa's shoulder.

''The dark Elsa...'', she whispered among her heartbroken sobbing. Elsa let out a sigh and she hugged her sister, smoothing the red hairs consolingly.¨

''Oh Anna... Do you wanna talk about it?'' she asked couple minutes later. Anna turned her head, pressing her cheek against Elsa's shoulder and breathed in her sister's cold, minty scent.

''Sh-She did it again...'', Anna started, ''S-She wanted to murder us both this time... She killed you... before me.'' Elsa sighted sadly and closed her eyes.

''I'm sorry...''

Anna raised her brows with surprise and pushed her sister further from her so she could see her face. Elsa's eyes were full of tears.

''What for?'' the redhead asked, ''You haven't done anything...''

''I have done something, because you're getting these dreams about that horrible dark Elsa'', the Queen answered, ''Maybe my magic... when it hit you... maybe you're afraid of me in your subconscious?'' Anna lowered her speculating eyes. Elsa was wise and her words maybe were true... but the redhead would never believe that she could ever be afraid by her own sister. Elsa's ice powers were always been something wonderful to her, not something that she could fear. The redhead had to admit that raven black Elsa was terrifying and she did the deeds Elsa could never do...

''I'm not afraid of you'', Anna said with surprisingly steady voice, ''In my dreams you're always with me, and you're trying to do everything to protect me. You took an ice strike so I could survive.'' Elsa raised her eyes and Anna wiped the tears from the woman's cheeks.

''The dark Elsa isn't you'', the redhead explained, ''I think that she is just some unknown threath... someone, who vould beat you. I'm afraid of losing you... you'll always die before me, trying to protect me... I'm afraid of losing you.'' Elsa blinked her eyes confused and her lips slightly parted. Anna fighted a little smile on her face, before she pulled her sister into a hug.

''Elsa... I'm not afraid of you'', Anna said, ''I love you more than anyone in this world. I just afraid, that someday I'll lose you.'' Elsa left out a big sigh, when she squeexed her sister.

''You'll not lose me'', she answered by whispering, ''I'll promise to be with you, always near you. I'll never go away. I love you, Anna.'' Anna left out a happy, releaved laugh. Elsa moved away, cupping her sister's face and pulling her into a kiss. She licked Anna's lower lip and breathed in her sweet scent at the same time, when Anna tilted her head and let Elsa kiss her deeper. The Queen sighed when they pulled apart.

''I think that this demands a little bit of chocolate'', she said with a smile, ''You still look a little upset.'' Anna's eyes brightened immediately, when Elsa mentioned her treat.

''I was thinking exactly the same!'' she answered thrilled. The dark Elsa's menacing shadow was vanished from her mind, when the real Elsa took her hand and jumped down from the bed.

''We have to be quiet, so the guards can't see us'', the Queen whispered and sneaked out from the door, Anna coming right behind her.

''I got it... Stealth mode'', the redhead whispered and she heard how Elsa giggled. They sneaked to the downstairs, across the lobby to the stairs and down to the basement where the kitchen was. The sugar would keep the girls awake the whole night, but Anna wasnt' bothered by that. She wanted to spent time with her real Queen and she never wanted to go back in that dark shadow world, which was under the control of the dark, raven black Elsa. Anna eventually should to do something about her fears, but now when she squeezed the real Elsa's cool hand, her fears faded away and she was back in Arendelle, in safe.


	3. Sink your teeth into my flesh

Author's note: Chapter hasn't been proofreaded. There **will be** mistakes and brainfarts. I hope you can still enjoy the mood and the story!

* * *

Elsa walked in her castle's dark garden and she felt how an icy gust of wind grasped her blue gown and platinum white hair. Suddenly she was unrealistically aware how cold the wind was and her skin broke into goosebumps, lifting every single hair on her skin up. The Queen shivered and hugged herself, she felt how her teeth chattered when she observed the garden. She barely saw anything. The snowflakes on heavy winds were big and dark, there was no moon nor stars on the nightsky. The Arendelle was completely empty and silent. Elsa shaked her head and trembled when frost attached itself on her body. For the first time she really felt really cold. Feeling was weird and new for her, but still it had unpleasantly familiar feel into it. Elsa looked around her and she tried to find something, someone in the middle of the snowstorm.

Suddenly she heard the snow scrunching behind her and the woman had barely enough time to spread her arms and turn her head, when someone smacked against her back. Elsa almost tripped, when long, powerful fingers wrapped around her wrist and forcefully twisted her arm behind her back. Elsa let out a cry of pain, but she gasped when she felt a cold, hard and, most importantly, sharp knife on her throat. It cut her skin just enough so the drop of blood ran on her skin towards her shoulder blades. On the corner of her eye Elsa managed to spot how someone black and violet rest their head against her shoulder and breathed icy air in her ear. The Queen tried to break her wrist free, but froze completely when feeling the knife cutting her skin even more. She saw a black feather flying from her behind to the ground.  
''Surprise...'', venomous, freezing voice whispered into her ear. Elsa shivered with absolute terror. She heard her own savage voice, murmuring so brutally like she was somekind of a predator. Elsa turned her head and her terrified, deep blue eyes met two red burning cinders. She stared at herself; her black self.  
''I suggest you to be a little, good girl and no-one gets hurt'', dark Elsa kept her murderous voice and licked her bloody red lips with her sharp tongue. For a moment Elsa could see her sharp killer teeth and the Snow Queen swallowed nervously. She tried to lean away from her reflexion, but a painful twist on her wrist made it impossible.  
''Don't move'', black Queen whispered, setting her head again on Elsa's shoulder, ''I was a really hard to find you, you know? But thanks to your sister, I finally got close enough.''  
''What do you want from me?'' Elsa rasped and as an answer black Queen twisted her arm again. Elsa cried, when dark Elsa pushed her onto her knees. She felt her reflexion's leg on her back, but black Elsa was still able to lean uncomfortably close to her face. Elsa felt every single breath on her skin and it made all of her senses to yell. Every muscle in her body ordered her to escape, but the black image wasn't gonna loose her grip.  
''I didn't give you a permission to speak'', she whispered into Snow Queen's ear, ''Mmmh... You definitely are a perfect picture of me, maybe even too perfect.'' Elsa closed her eyes and shivered, when a narrow tip of the tongue touched her neck. She gasped and tried to break loose, feeling a second rough lick on her skin. There was nothing pleasant in it. Elsa felt like she was a piece of meat, which was observed by a beast, ready to take the first bite.  
''I'm not your picture'', she growled. Black Elsa lifted her eyebrows, but her smile was amused.  
''I didn't give you a permission to speak, did I?'' she stated and warped Elsa's arm. The Queen yelped painfully, she could swear that raven black woman was going to break her wrist.  
''You're awfully disobedient today, you're not usually like that'', raven black Queen remarked and Elsa could hear her venomous grin, ''Atleast Anna is able to make you do whatever she likes. You're so gullible, my little replica.'' Elsa turned her eyes to her reflexion; did that monster had been wathing Anna and her? What she meant with her words?  
''But let me be perfectly clear now; if you wanna stay alive in my world, you have to obey me'', black Elsa said with much serious voice. She licked her lips again and leaned away from Elsa. The Queen was about to let out of sigh of relief, but it turned into a terrified gasp. Raven black Queen's burning tongue scraped her neck again and Elsa's whole body was filled with disgust.  
''Mmm... You truly are a delicious package'', dark Elsa said while licking her lips, ''I wonder what that beautiful white meat...'' Elsa tried to break black Elsa's grip, but failed miserably. The ice knife digged deeper in her throat, making more blood to run on her skin. She was panicking.  
''...would taste like.'' black Elsa ended her sentence and lunged herself towards the Snow Queen, biting her predator teeth on Elsa's shoulder. Platinum blond let out a shriek of pain, a warm blood wet her chest and back and made black Elsa's throat burn. Dreadful agony radiated to all over Elsa's body, into every one of her limbs, but finally she was able to break loose on her torture's grip. She pushed the ice knife way from her throat, but raven black Queen bite even harder and her teeth sank even deeper on Elsa's flesh. The dark Queen turned her head, causing even more pain and trying to rip off a good chunk of Elsa's shoulder. There was so much adrenaline in Elsa's blood that her arms and legs were moving by themselves. Dark Elsa tried to grap her again, but the Snow Queen teareth herself further from her reflexion. Raven black Queen lost the grip of her jaws, but not before Elsa felt final awful amount of pain on her shoulder. She staggered away from black Queen, trying to disappear into the snowstorm. With a final glance the Snow Queen was able to see her dark reflexion, amused smile on her face and a chunk of meat hanging from her teeth.

Elsa ran in the snowstorm but she didn't even saw the garden anymore. She couldn't say was she running away from the danger or towards it. Wind was howling and teared her white hair, which were stained in blood. Red, thick and rancid liquied oozed from Elsa's wound and smeared her neck, chest and back completely. With every step she was able to feel burning pain and she was crying. Every muscle made her ran even further, ran away from her horrible monster which had her face. Elsa gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes, trying to see something while snowflakes slashed her skin. She lifted a hand as a shield for her eyes, and tried to find something so she would be able to tell where she was. But she had no idea, all she was able to see was ice and snow. She wasn't even able to control it, she didn't felt any kind of identification with snow. She was trembling because of the cold and pain, and finally she regocnized the feeling she felt earlier; fear. Elsa was horrified, she was dying, like that faithful summer when she revealed her secret to everybody. She ran again couple of steps and blood was dripping as big drops on her legs. Rising terror was making her breath turn shallow and she didn't care even if she almost tripped again. Suddenly she stopped; she was able to see a character.  
''Finally someone!'' Elsa thought, swallowing her tears. She let out of sigh of relief, when she was able to identify two long pigtails and a winter coat. Anna...  
Elsa started to run towards the storm, but when she reached her baby sister, she froze. She was only able to stare at the scene in front of her, shocked. Anna's figure stood in front of her. Icy statue, which arms, legs and coat were froze into a painfully familiar position, the same position that Anna used when saving Elsa from Hans. Anna's chest and head was still free from the ice, but she was exhausted and pale. The girl opened her sky blue eyes, they were so bleary...  
''Elsa...?'' she whispered weakly, ''Is that you...?'' Elsa shaked her head and ran to her sister.  
''Anna!'' she yelped and set her hands on the redhead's freckled cheeks. Anna closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
''Y-You are... wounded..'', she whispered with a trembling voice. Elsa felt how cold her sister's skin was and saw how she quivered in the wind.  
''Hush, my love... I'll get you out from here...'', Elsa whispered, trying to fight off tears, ''There's nothing to worry about now...''  
''Isn't there?''  
Elsa turned quickly and her eyes met the burning red eyes again. Raven black Queen had blood all over her jaw and teeth and she wiped her face with a back of her hand. She revealed her fangs, while smiling smugly. Elsa growled and took a step towards her reflexion, spreading her arms trying to protect Anna.  
''I'll not let you take her'', she rasped, when the raven black Elsa took a step closer.  
''Oh, but I already have her'', dark woman laughed and lifted her hand. Elsa turned around and saw how dark ice started to crawl its way towards Anna's head and heart.  
''No!'' the Snow Queen cried, when Anna let out a wheezing cough. Her eyes were tightly closed, but her face told how much it hurt. Elsa pushed her fingers on the edge of ice, but it only sliced her skin open. She growled with pain and pulled her fingers closer, only to see how ice started to crawl its way on her skin too.  
''You can't save her anymore'', black Elsa said, ''She stood here countless hours just to wait you to come. You should have been more quick.'' Elsa stared at her black reflexion with wrath and fright. She turned her head again towards her sister, when ice started covering Anna's cheeks. When final breath escaped from her lips, a trickle of blood ran from her lips to the ground and ice completely sealed the redhead, leaving a terrified and painful look on her eyes. Elsa's shoulders slumped, the feel of guilt came crashing on her so heavily that it made her collaps to the ground on her knees.  
''ANNA!'' she howled and tears started to ran from her eyes. In the middle of storm the Snow Queen wasn't even able to notice how black ice crawled on her skin, finally freezing her into a crying statue at the feet of her sister.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and gasped her breath. Her skin was wet from sweat and she squeezed her chest like it was going to explode. The Queen took couple times a deep breath, until her raging heart finally settled and she was able to see where she was. Elsa licked her dry lips and stared at her room's ceiling. The northern lights were dancing in the nightsky and they were making beautiful light show in her room. Finally Elsa realized that she was in Arendelle, in her castle, in her own bedroom. Elsa jerked, when she felt Anna's thin figure crawling on her. The girl smoothed her big sister's temple and looked at her with worried eyes.  
''Elsa? Are you okay? You were crying...'', Anna spoke with gentle voice. Elsa bite her lip and she swallowed, leaning towards her sister and hugging her tightly. Warm tears ran on her cheeks when she silently sobbed on Anna's nightgown. Anna squeezed Elsa and smoothed her back, humming quietly. She restfully whispered in Elsa's ear and made all the horrible memories about raven black Elsa to go away. Elsa relaxed when she felt her sister's breath on her neck. Elsa sniffed couple of times, before releasing Anna and leaning back. Anna pressed her hands on the Queen's cheeks, wiping the tears with her thumbs and Elsa searched comfort from the redhead's touch. Anna kissed her forehead, before she lowered her hands and grapped Elsa's hands.  
''Do you wanna talk about it?'' she asked gently. There was a long pause when Elsa just looked at Anna with puzzled thoughts. She was avoiding her baby sister's eyes, trying to figure out the answer. Anna had seen in couple of nights a nightmare about raven black Elsa and it raised questions. Elsa was confused; she had no idea what dark Queen would look like, but still felt that it could be the same one that Anna was talking about. She saw a deep worry in Anna's sky blue eyes, so finally she swallowed and squeesed the girl's hands before taking a shaky breath.  
''It... It was a dream... about dark Elsa'', she lifted her eyes and Anna's face was filled with confusion. Elsa was able to spot a little bit of fear and the redhead froze, pinching her big sister's fingers.  
''She... She created a snowstorm... and she wanted to eat me'', Elsa continued. Anna was staring at her so strictly that the Snow Queen sweared her sister could burn a hole through her.  
''She killed you'', the Queen whispered, trying to fight off a sob, ''...just before she killed me.'' Anna leaned towards her and pulled her sister close. She squeezed Elsa against herself and the Snow Queen put her fingers on her mouth, holding back tears. The memory of frozen Anna was burned into her mind so clearly that she never wanted to think about that. Suddenly Anna took her sister's head and pressed it against her chest. Elsa relaxed, when she heard a familiar thumping. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and felt how Anna relaxed too. It was clear that memories about raven black Queen woke up some feelings in the redhead's mind.  
''Can you hear it?'' she whispered, ''It's still beating. I'm here. I'll always be right here.'' Elsa let Elsa to sit up and set her hands on the Queen's cheeks. Elsa was surprised how much anger and hatred she saw in Anna's eyes, but kept her understanding smile.  
''Anna...'', Elsa whispered, but the redhead just shaked her head.  
''I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. It's just... I can't stand that monster! How she dares to enter your dreams and make you fear like that!'' she huffed frustratingly. Elsa was able to smile a little and she leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss on Anna's cheek. Anna looked at her and anger faded away.  
''Dreams are dreams'', Elsa stated, ''As long as they're part of our own imagination, dark Elsa can't hurt either of us. Next time I'll show her who is the real Snow Queen here!'' Anna laughed and her smile was like the warmest sun. She yanked Elsa's thick braid and kissed her. Elsa answered to her kiss, until Anna's mouth opened into a big, tired yawn. The woman giggled and gave her sister's nose a peck.  
''Okay, back to sleep!'' Elsa said and lifted her blanket so Anna could crawl under it, ''We have a long day tomorrow!'' Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and snuggled comfortably against her. Elsa put her head on her sister's chest and listened her heartbeat, which had really effective way to calm her almost instantly. She felt how Anna kissed her hair and pressed her chin on top of her head.  
''I love you'', she whispered, ''Don't worry, I won't let anything bad to happen to you.'' Elsa smiled and snuggled her face against Anna's nightgown as an answer. It took only couple of moments from redhead to fall asleep, her relaxed breathing made Elsa feel comfortable. She blinked couple times, before closing her eyes and letting herself to drift into land of dreams, where she could be the true and only Queen.


End file.
